Souls of darkness
by NaruSasu422
Summary: This is a D&D story about a character named Queen Mary. I am thinking about publishing a set of novels about the characters I have created. This is one of them and to find out more please read and review.


_ "What happens to a soul when it dies? Are we judged by our sins or our good deeds? Is there heaven or a hell? Are we reincarnated based on the karma we build up over time? Is it possible to hold so much rage, so much spite, so much hatred that your entire being refuses to move on to the next life?" This is my story. Queen Mary_

_ "I am left alone in this cold dark castle with nothing left but blood of rats to feast on. These Romanovs know not what they do but they shall surely pay." A darkly figure walks through the halls mumbling to herself. Her eyes are sunken in her face is so pale as if she is as a ghost. This woman no longer has a luscious red on. Her cheeks her long shine brown hair is no more only grey hair now resides a s if cobwebs were hanging from her very skull. Her figure is no longer that of envy but skin and bone from the starvation she now endures. The robes of nobility this high queen once wore is now reduced to nothing but peasant rags. This once royal queen who had flocks of maidens serve her every whim now only has the rats bow at her feet. This once queen now paced to her throne with the last piece of her strength and sat herself on her throne with blood flowing down her face she whispered her last words, "I will be queen once more and these royals will dearly pay." As she fell off into a deep slumber from which there is no return._

_ "My life, my love, my very birthright all of it has been taken away from my very hands. I have only been queen for a very short time and now even god, our lord, that I have been true to has even forsaken me. The bastard witch , Lady Ann, is dead, but yet I can still feel her manipulative, seductive, power the same power she used on my father. She has seduced my father into making me bastard and sent me away. She took away my very birthright and made me a servant to my younger sister. My only satisfaction is when I signed her death and and watched her beheadth, with that my queen ship was certain. I thanked the heavens and I went on a crusade for the catholic church. I burned them all. All those who dare defy the lord would burn for their sins, but five years into the monarch god has sent this disease to clam my life. Its lady Anne even though she is dead, I can still feel the remains of her soul all over me. God why have u forsaken me? Lady Anne its you, its always been you. I promise you, you will surely pay. Curse you, YOU WITCH!" The young queen cursing those who has forsaken and scorned her._

_Chapter one:_

_A New Souls Is Born_

"_Hell knows no fury then a woman scorned." Unknown._

_ "Souls are wonderful they carry the very essence of a person. Most souls are guided through the pathways of light to their next reincarnated spirit, but some hold onto their previous life just like these two souls." _

_ "Where am am I? What is this light? I can't. I must have my revenge." _In the darkness she divulged herself further into the black abyss. "_Someone is there, I can feel it, a presence. Who is that?" _Deeper into the darkness I wonder_. "What is this dark presence, I feel? It must be Lady Anne!"_

"_A Tudor, I see. How surprising One of Henry's daughters has found a way. All the way here. Come Hither, Child."_

That voice, That aged, wise voice could only belong to … I look deeper into the darkness I see a figure, her long hair is as silver as the lunar night. Her skin is as pale as that of a ghost. Her figure is that of bone, but her eyes those stern wise eyes remain unchanged her of blood. _"Bathorny, is that you?" _The figure nods.

"_Have you looked at yourself lately, my dear."_ I look at myself my clothes are worn and dull my luscious red hair no longer has its shimmer but a dull brown. I am thin, I am no longer nice and plump, my clothes are now unfit for a queen. _"Come hither, oldest of the Tudors."_

_ "How dare you talk to me in that manner Bathorny. I am Mary Tudor Queen of England!"  
_She laughed that hellish cackle of hers that made shivers go down my spine.

_"Where we are my dear there is no such thing as royalty at least not here that isn't."_

_ "And what is here!?"_

_ "Limbo, were souls go when they refuse to move on. A realm between all realms. So tell me oldest of the Tudors, why are you here?"_

_ "What do u mean?"_ I asked looking at her with stern eyes.

_ "Most souls are able to move onto the next stage or realm. Souls who refuse to let go of petty things end up here. I sense a great anger and darkness from you. So tell me oldest of the Tudors, what is it that brings you here?"_

_ "I want revenge on those who took everything away from me." "What about you Bathorny, you were not the kind to hold onto petty emotions._

_ "The same as you my dear, the same as you."_ She said as she looked away_._

_ "So tell me about this one that has caused a Tudor to have so much hate. _

_ "Boleyn, Ann Boleyn, she is a witch a curse upon all of England. She used her seductive powers to make herself queen. My father then sent me away, Taking and stripping away my very birthright making me a bastard. I was then forced to be a servant in my own home to babysit that witches spawn. My throne, my life, all was taken from me by that accursed woman. Even seeing her dying didn't even give me closure. After being queen for five years my own god has even forsaken me. It is all that witch's Boleyn's fault! If it wasn't for her I could have reigned for years maybe even had an heir. I want her to suffer in death as I have in life! I WANT REVENGE!"_

_ "I see. Boleyn is a very manipulative and seductive woman and even more cruel in death. She came by a while ago and dissappeared like everything else. Only I remain."_

_ "What she's gone? I need my revenge! I will will not rest till I have my revenge!"_

_ "How much does this revenge mean to you my Tudor?"_

_ "Everything!"_

_ "Everything, is that so? Will you be willing to do anything for that revenge that you so crave?"_

_ "Yes, anything Bathorny. What do u know?"_

_ "I have many talents my young Tudor including that of finding magical souls like this woman Boleyn that you want so much."_

_ "You can?! Do it, do it now, I will do anything!"_

_ "I would my Tudor, I would but unfortunatly I got my power from drinking the blood of young virgin maidens. I have been starved for decades, and blood doesn't exist in this realm for there is no mortal body. Only the essence of the soul resides here."_

_ "What do you mean?"_

_ "In order to regain the power I once had I need to combine with another soul."_

_ "What do you get out of this?" _I look at her with intriuging eyes.

"_The same as you, the same as you, revenge."_

_ "Do you assure me of my revenge?"_

_ "I swear to you, Queen Mary of England, I give you my word." _she said looking at me with stern blood eyes.

"_I'll do it!"_

_ "Do what?"_

_ "I'll give you my soul in the return for the power to cast revenge."_

_ "Perfect. Come hither child let us seek the fruits of revenge."_

My entire body shivered as I walked closer to Bathorny into those blood eyes I divulged myself into darkness. Where the two women stood an abyss was created and tore apart the very fabric of time and space at its seams. And in the center of this abyss is life. A young woman stood with hair as black as night itself and her lips were as red as if blood were painted on them. She wore a sleeveless black dress that hung down to her ankles. Her face was stern but wise and held a look of satisfaction. Only her eyes her blood red eyes remained unchanged.

With a wave of her hand she broke her imprisonment and stepped out into a dark filled realm.


End file.
